Kagome, Kagome (Circle You, Circle You, songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: On youtube. Title's same, sang by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Read my crossover story 'BEST FANFIC EVAR' would you? I troll stuff like Mary Sues, and Pinecest.


_In an abandoned building forever in the shade, _

A young man walks through the forest, where he stumbles upon an orphanage. He enters, due to curiosity.

_At the end of the lifeless corridor, _

He slowly walked through the hallway, taking in the sights.

_Is a room, inside which, _

He stumbled upon a dark red door. He slowly opened the door with a creak.

_Some forsaken children dwell._

He saw a room filled with children and teenagers! He looked surprised to see that there were still people inside the abandoned orphanage. Not to mention, they were all healthy!

"_We have been waiting forever"_

The short blonde girl said in joy, while the young brunette shouted "Come in in, Nate!"

"_For your arrival!"_

The blonde finished in agitation.

_We're so happy! We're so happy! _

The young blonde girl and her brunette friend grabbed a girl with long red hair, and a long haired boy. They were all smiling.

"_Let's play nicely, shall we"_

The four chorused.

_Make a circle, make a circle,_

They surrounded Nate in a circle, all of a sudden looking very broken and demonic. The blonde girl had a scar running down her face, the brunette girl was missing an arm, the brunette boy had a crushed skull, the redhead girl had a missing hand, the long haired boy had a missing leg, the fat brunette girl and the small Asian girl both were missing jaws, the purple haired gal had a long scar on her face, the black haired boy was missing his eyes, and the magenta haired girl had no fingers. They spun in a circle, surrounding Nate.

"_Just so that you can't escape."_

They all chorused.

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

They kept spinning around and around.

_What game shall we play? _

They sped up.

_During the night, before daybreak, _

The blonde girl cackled as they spun even faster.

_We can become buddies! _

The children laughed.

_Kagome, Kagome, _

The children stopped spinning.

_"Who stands behind you right now?"_

The purple haired girl asked. Nate could only guess. "Is it the brunette boy?" He asked. The kids were surprised. He got it right! Everything returned to normal, and Nate left the orphanage. An African American girl only stared as Nate left. She grinned madly.

_In an orphanage in a deep forest, _

It was 1913. The orphanage was brand new, and filled with children.

_By a forbidden technique, _

One day, a group of scientists went there.

_From young children's brain, _

They had a child's brain, and they wanted to discover something with it. Something… epic.

_A wonder elixir of immortality can be made._

They practiced the immortality elixir, until most of the children had been killed.

_The children of that orphanage _

The children Nate had played with were skipping in a circle happily until one by one, they disappeared.

_Used to surrounded their teacher,_

The teacher was standing alone, until he, too, disappeared.

_And while chanting the game song, they used to play _

They were playing their little game of Circle You.

_"Kagome Kagome."_

They chanted.

_Make a circle, make a circle,_

One day, the little black girl was surrounded by scientists. She was the only one left. She had a fearful look on her face. The scientists were holding knives.

_Around these meager brats. _

The scientists grinned insanely.

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

They surrounded her in a circle, and she was terrified.

_So that they can't escape. _

One of the scientists held her head in place.

_During the night, before daybreak, _

She let out a scream.

_Slice off their heads._

Blood was pouring down her body, and her shadow showed her head being lifted off while the knife was just above her neck. A few tears fell on the floor.

_Kagome, Kagome, _

Her head rolled to the corner, tears pouring out of her eyes, and a gag on her mouth.

_"Who stands behind you right now?"_

The scientists ran off. The remaining children saw everything. They cried and hugged, hoping they wouldn't be next. They all stood in a line for the next victim. Everyone stared at the scientists, eyes watering. The black haired boy was chosen, and had his eyes gouged out.

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, _

The brunette twins were standing at the end of the hallway, the boy with a crushed skull, and the girl missing her left arm. They were holding hands.

_The children will not die, _

It's now 2013. Every day, the children would smile and play their little games.

_But simply smile innocently._

Each time, they played Circle You. All of them were happy.

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

Nate was back and they played the demonic version, showing off all of their injuries.

_Just so that you can't escape. _

They sped around faster after each Circle You.

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

They sang slower and slower, but spun faster and faster.

_Would you like to drink some, too? _

They licked blood off of their faces and asked if Nate wanted some. He politely declined.

"_Would you like to" _

The blonde girl started,

"_Play with us forever?"_

The purple haired girl finished.

_Kagome, Kagome,_

Everyone chanted, and stopped.

_"Who stands behind you right now?"_

The blonde asked. Nate guessed "Is it the black haired boy?" Everyone shouted "YOU'RE WRONG!" Nate's world went dark after the black girl walked up to him with a curved knife, smiled madly, and threw it at him. He was cursed to play Circle You with them, forever.

_**Kagome, Kagome, Would you like to play with us forever?**_


End file.
